Sweet Understanding
by Sarah Clack
Summary: "Suddenly, Seymour" told from Audrey's point of view. In diary form, I guess. Rated K


_This was super fun to write! It's not very good in my opinion, but hey, that's why I'm on FF. Please R&R!

* * *

_

_Sunday, October 15th__, 1963_

What a day!

But it didn't start out wonderful.

I heard a knock on my door as I was getting dressed for the day. I had a date later that night with my dentist boyfriend, Orin Scrivello. DDS. I really wasn't looking forward to it. Anyway, I quickly zipped my black dress up and answered the knock. The smile on my face faded as I opened the door to the police.

"Are you Audrey Fulquard?" one of the cops asked. "Yeah…is there a problem?" I responded quietly with a nod. "Please step outside, ma'am," the second officer commanded. I felt jittery as I walked out onto the sidewalk.

"Ma'am, do you know a man by the name of Orin Scrivello?" My eyes got big at the mentioning of _his_ name. "DDS? Oh, uh, I mean, sure, he's my boyfriend," I squeaked. The second officer nodded his head and said, "We have some very bad news. He's dead, and we suspect foul play." I gasped rather loudly, and my hand shot to my mouth. _Is it true? _I thought. _Really?_

The first policeman added "The secretary found his office a mess. There were gas masks all over for some reason, and dental instruments strewn all over the floor." I shook my head and said quietly, "He liked to use laughing gas while he worked on his patients."

The second officer looked at me. "Did anybody have a grudge on him?" he asked. "Oh, I'm sure, he was quite rough with his 'patients'." I responded. _And me….definitely me. _

The policeman nodded and wrote "sadomasochism suspected" on his notepad. "Well, ma'am, thank you for your time. I'm sorry for your loss," they both added on their way back to their cruiser. I waved them goodbye. I held my arms and paced the sidewalk when I saw a pair of feet walking toward me. I looked up to see my co-worker Seymour. He looked concerned.

"Audrey, what'd they say to you?" he asked.

"Who?" I questioned, trying to act innocent.

"The police."

"Oh, uh, nothing…." I tried walking away but he grabbed my arm.

"Audrey, talk to me. Tell me what they said."

I gulped and stared at him. "It's Orin…they say he's disappeared!"

I noticed he got a bit nervous. "The police…they told you that?" Seymour asked.

"They suspect foul play," I told him.

"They do?"

"His receptionist this morning found the place in shambles. Gas masks everywhere. Things all over the floor. They think…oh, I can't even think about what they think!" I broke down into tears and bolted over to the fire escape. Seymour followed me.

"Audrey, don't cry!" he called out after me. I was leaning against a broken-down brick wall crying. He walked over to me. "Would it be so terrible if something did happen to him?" he asked softly. I stared into his big gray-blue eyes. "Seymour, what a thing to say!" I exclaimed.

"Well, would it?" I glanced at him. "No, it wouldn't be terrible at all," I responded. "It'd be a _miracle_. Not to mention all the money I'd save on Epsom salts and Ace bandages…" I rubbed my arm, which still hurt from being broken by Orin when he was high. Seymour put his hand on my back. "You see?" he asked.

"But I'd still feel guilty!" I cried. "If he met with foul play or some terrible accident of some kind, it'd partly be my fault because…..because secretly I _wished _it."

Seymour stared at me with concerned eyes. "Don't you waste another minute thinking about that creep! There's a lot of other guys that'd give anything to go out with you. Nice guys," he told me. I stared into his caring face. "I don't deserve a nice guy, Seymour," I said quietly.

"That's not true!"

"Oh, you don't know the half of it! I've led a terrible life!" I broke down into tears again. "I deserved a….a creep like Orin Scrivello, DDS!" I threw my hands up in exasperation. I took a big breath and asked, "You know where I met him?"

Seymour shook his head. "In the Gutter." I answered. Seymour was confused. "The Gutter?"

I nodded. "The Gutter. It's a nightspot. I worked there on my nights off when we weren't making much money. I'd put on _cheap _and _tasteless_ outfits….not nice ones like this. Low, nasty apparel, and I…." I turned away, sobbing.

Seymour touched my arm. "Audrey, that's all behind you now! You've got nothing to be ashamed of. You're a very nice person, I always knew you were. Underneath the bruises and the handcuffs, you know what I saw? A girl I respected, and still do.

He handed me a Kleenex. I blew my nose and wiped my mouth free of lipstick.

Seymour said that he cared about me and _loved _me, and that things were gonna be okay.

_This is so strange and frightening,_ I thought._ It's so hard to say! _But I believed him one hundred percent.

My day was certainly getting better!

And then we kissed. Oh, such a fantastic kiss! The best ever (and believe me, I've kissed a lot)! He leaned in, and I leaned in, and we had a hold of each other and the sparks were FLYING! So this is _real _love! I was so happy when it was over, I started to cry again. Seymour did, too. Then he carried me home in his arms.

As he set me down so I could walk into my apartment, I gave him one more big kiss. "Goodnight, Seymour," I said quietly. He was speechless and in a daze. I went into my apartment and sat on my bed. I grabbed my toy cocker-spaniel dog, Dots, and hugged it. I squealed with joy and happiness, and knew that I'd finally found a good relationship that would last forever.

What a day!


End file.
